1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for operating installations having at least one component which endangers in particular flying animals, it being possible for the component to assume a first state which endangers animals to a greater extent and a second state which endangers animals to a lesser extent. The present invention also relates to a method for keeping and/or driving in particular flying animals away from obstacles of any type, such as buildings, components, installations, fences or the like, which endanger these animals.
2. Related Art
It is known, in particular in the case of wind energy installations having horizontal-axis rotors, for flying animals, in particular bats, to often enter the region of the rotating rotor blades, for them to collide with the rotor blades and thus be killed. In order to prevent this, there are in part already official conditions for the operation of wind energy installations in areas in which a large number of bat flights can be expected. For example, the wind energy installations need to be completely shut down in individual areas at times at which bat flights are mainly expected, in particular at night, so that hazardous rotation of the rotor blades of the wind energy installation are avoided.
Shutdown of the wind energy installation over long periods of time, such as at nighttime, naturally results in considerable cost-intensive downtimes, in which the installations cannot produce any energy. The effects on operational efficiency are evident.
In the meantime, official licenses are in individual cases even completely refused for setting up wind energy installations in specific areas in which a particularly large number of bat flights are expected, although these areas would otherwise be suitable for wind energy installations.
However, it is not only wind energy installations which form obstacles for animals on which the animals can suffer fatal injuries in the event of a collision. It is known that, for example, migratory birds prefer specific fixedly predetermined flight routes. Unwittingly erected masts, bridges, houses or the like have been built within some of these flight routes. In particular at night, sometimes thousands of birds collide with such buildings and come to their end.
On the basis of this problem, it is one object of the present invention to specify a method of the type mentioned initially with which in particular flying animals can be safely protected against collision with installations, buildings, components, fences or the like which endanger them.